Negligence
by DarkIsRising
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina had survuved the Kyuubi attack, but Naruto wasn't the conatainer of the Kyuubi's power. Eventual Naru/FemKyu
1. Chapter 1

Sui: Yo. Here is the first chapter of a new story from us, inspired by Arashi's desire to do a fic where Minato survives and my slight obsession with a story where Naruto has siblings who have the Kyuubi's power in them and Naruto is unconciously neglected by his parents and their associate for his siblings.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto... T.T

* * *

Minato rushed into the delivery room, intent on using his own children to seal the beast ravaging the land just outside of Konoha.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but I can't ask someone else for their child if I'm not willing to give my own first." Was the last thing Kushina heard before she faded into unconsciousness.

"Are you sure this is safe, Minato?" Tsunade, who had returned specifically to deliver Kushina's triplets, asked.

"They will be fine... The seal I'm using will kill me, but at least they will have their mother and I'm sure the village will view them as hero's and treat the properly."

_At the battle field._

"You should let one of us do this Minato; you have much more to live for." Sarutobi argued.

"No, I can't let you or Jiraiya-sensei sacrifice yourselves. It's my job as Hokage and I couldn't live with myself if I let you die for me."

With that, Minato jumped off the village walls, summoning Gamabunta as he fell.

"I need you to distract it just long enough for me to use my jutsu." he called to the giant frog.

**"You better do it quickly then."** Gamabunta said, charging the massive fox with his giant tanto drawn.

Minato began a sequence of seals as the Kyuubi dodged back, lashing out at the large frog and catching his left eye, leaving a wound that would scar.

**'Hurry up kid; I can't stay here much longer!"**

"Done!" Minato called out as he did the last seal.

Time seemed to slow down as a large figure came into Minato's view.

_**"What is the reason you called me here mortal"**_ the ghastly figure in front of Minato said.

"I need you to take the Kyuubi's chakra and soul. Then, I will tear the chakra in two and seal each half in my daughters. Then, I need you to take the Kyuubi's soul and seal it in my son."

The Shinigami considered telling Minato that it could just send the Kyuubi to hell or some other dimension, or even do the entire job for him, but decided against it as he had already made his request.

_**"Very well mortal" **_

With that, the Shinigami pulled Kyuubi's soul and chakra out of its body, causing the chakra formed body to disintegrate, and held the chakra covered soul out to Minato. Minato reached forward, exhaustion starting to seep into his body, and took the Kyuubi's chakra, not noticing that he only managed to pull about half of it away from the soul, tore the chakra in two and sealed it in his daughters. The Shinigami then took the soul and sealed it, along with the remaining chakra, assuming that Minato had changed his mind and intended to leave some of the chakra with the soul, into the baby boy.

_**"It is time. Are you ready to leave?"**_ The Shinigami asked the exhausted shinobi.

Flashes of Minato's life flashed before his eyes. He hesitated, "N-no, I don't want to leave yet." He said, ashamed that he had been prepared to accept death and was now too afraid to go.

_**"... Very well mortal. Do not summon me again or I will take it as you telling me you are prepared to leave this world."**_

"Wait! That's it? I'm not ready so you don't take me?"

_**"I am the Shinigami, boy. I am the incarnation of death itself. All life will come to me in the end, even yours. I have waited longer than one human lifetime for a soul, so I am able to wait the, to me, blink of an eye it will take for you to die."**_ With that, the Shinigami faded away, leaving Minato and his three children on top of the giant wounded frog.

Minato smiled, before collapsing. The jutsu required to bring forth the Shinigami took out a lot of his chakra and the splitting and sealing of the Kyuubi's chakra drained the remainder.

Ninja rushed forward, seeing the defeat of the Kyuubi. The first to appear before the now out cold Yondaime would be the Sandaime, who grabbed the two girls.

Turning to a nearby ANBU, he said, calmly, "Take the boy, and follow me, this isn't a good place for children..."

The ninja grabbed the child, Naruto, and followed the Third as they rushed back to the village.

Medic-nins had arrived and hoisted the Fourth upon their shoulders, after ensuring that he was stable, before they too went toward the village.

**_~~Scene Change~~_**

Though the village was mostly destroyed, the citizens and the ninja cheered upon seeing that the fox was no more. Ninja from the battle field that weren't injured ran through the streets, clearing the way for the Sandaime with the two girls, and the other Ninja with Naruto as they made their way toward the Hospital.

Kushina had been transported to the hospital during the battle between Minato/Gamabunta and the Kyuubi, and it was clear the children needed to be nursed.

The medic-nins closed in toward the hospital as well, rushing to get the severely weakened Fourth to a room to help him recover from his chakra exhaustion.

**_~~Scene Change~~_**

_5 days after the attack_

Minato ordered the people to gather around the Hokage Monument. Why? People didn't know the answer to that just yet.

Minato stood upon a balcony in front of the Hokage monument, holding two of his children. His two beloved daughters, each one in a different hand.

"I present to you, the true saviors of Konoha!" He announced with pride. He held up the two infants in the air and showed the people of his village. "I couldn't have done it without them. Each one has half of the Kyuubi's power sealed away within them, the soul is sealed in a different place, never to get free or have access to it's power ever again. They are normal humans, like us, just with far more chakra and potential." he explained upon seeing the look on some of the council members faces when he spoke of the Kyuubi's power within them.

"They are and will be treated as normal people. Anyone I see trying to do otherwise will have to deal with me. Regardless of whom they may be." Minato continued in a cold voice.

_~~Scene Change~~_

Naruto cried in the crib in which he lay... hungry... and alone…


	2. Chapter 2

Sui: We're back with chapter two of Negligence. Hope you like.

* * *

_In the Namikaze library. When Naruto and sisters are about ten._

Naruto sat in the library within the Namikaze home, reading some of the books lining the walls. Over the years, Naruto had become a very introverted person, preferring to be alone, while his overly praised sisters basked in the attention of being the vessels of the Kyuubi's power, the children having been told the of the Kyuubi's demise once they were old enough to understand.

He had already read a large portion of the libraries contents, having nothing better to do in his spare time as his parents training of his sister's in the use of the Kyuubi's chakra took quite a large amount of their free time, leaving little time for them to train him. He had read jutsu scrolls, scrolls on sealing, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, and even the books that serve no training purpose. He was currently reading on of his favorite stories about a person named Aulcard who was a very odd person that enjoys killing and could drain people of their blood to take their souls and power as his own. He also enjoyed stories about a man named Abel Nightroad, a person with odd powers similar to Alucard's, but he didn't enjoy killing.

Naruto sat alone in the library before finally getting up from the chair he sat. He noticed as he got near a window, that his father and Mother were training and playing with his sisters... not even bothering to once ask if he wanted to join... Naruto let out an aggravated sigh.

**'Hating this, always being left out aren't you?'** The voice was... deep, booming, almost scary like, that made Naruto jump some.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out.

**'Me... look inside you feel my presence.'** Naruto's eyes widened, was it possible... that the Kyuubi's soul could still live within him, without any of its chakra? His parents did take the liberty of telling him that the soul of beast lay within him...

_'How... are you even alive? You have no Chakra... you should be a dead soul within me...'_ Naruto thought to himself dropping the scrolls.

**'Heh, that's what everyone thinks. I was left with four tails worth of chakra when I was sealed and have been able to, through natural regeneration and leeching chakra from your surroundings, restore myself to full power. That, however, is not the pressing matter. "**

_'Then what is the pressing matter? There is nothing important going on and, regardless of how much power you have, there is no reason for you to contact me.'_ Naruto replied as he sat in the chair he had previously occupied, not bothering to pick up the fallen scrolls.

**'You see, that is just the problem. Your "family" is outside, playing and training, while you sit in this dreary library reading book after book and scroll after scroll. It's boring and is not what should be happening.'**

_'It is as it has always been. They have never really thought about it, but my parents have always somewhat favored my sisters over me, even though me sisters are only better than me in taijutsu and ninjutsu while I am better than them in all other subjects. Though I never get a chance to show that as my parents spend most of their time training my sisters to use your power and rarely spend time training me, saying that I will go to the academy and train there like everyone else, even though I know that all clan members are trained from the age of about five.''_

**'Why do you stay here anyway? While you are not nearly as powerful as higher ranked shinobi, you are rather strong for someone your age. You could escape this place easily.'**

_'And why do you care? You are the biju that attacked Konoha and are a massive demon fox. Why are you so interested in my life?'_

**'Why? Hmm... I don't think I'm going to tell you that. We will speak later, child.'**

With that the Kyuubi's presence fade from Naruto's mind and the door to the library door opened.

"Naruto! What are you doing just sitting there? Pick up your mess." Minato said upon seeing the scrolls and books scattered over the floor.

Naruto slowly rose from his position on the chair, opting to not speak of his conversation with the spirit locked inside his body.

Minato scowled at Naruto, who picked up the books and scrolls off the floor slowly.

"Hurry up already boy! What's your problem?" Minato said loudly, making Naruto's ears ring.

"Nothing, I'm picking the books up...sheesh..." Naruto sighed under his breath, placing the books back onto their proper shelf. After doing so, Naruto walked past his dad, stopped for a second, wondering if he should rethink his decision about the Kyuubi speaking to him, before noticing the glare on his dad's face and instead walked out of the library.

Naruto walked out of the Namikaze compound, intent on taking a walk in the forest. As he walked along, he couldn't help but notice that no one seemed to even see him, bringing back up his conversation with the Kyuubi about the negligence he dealt with and how his sisters promoted it.

_'Hn, they always think they are right and deserve to get whatever they want and will whine and bitch until they do.'_

"Ha! Hey look guys, it's the dobe." Yoku(greed, just so you know), the younger of Naruto's two sisters, said, drawing the attention of the rest of the group that Naruto's sisters surrounded themselves with.

"Heh. Out to show off how much of a loser you are?" Kiba sneered.

Naruto simply ignored them and continued past them, being used to his sisters preventing him from having any friends and turning any he does get against him.

"Hey, dobe! We're speaking to you." Yoku said, trying to block Naruto.

Naruto, being in a bad mood, simply nailed her in the stomach and continued on his way, ignoring the startled reaction of the surrounding villagers.

The villagers saw the punch that Naruto drove into Yoku's stomach, causing her to cough up a tiny globule blood that trickled from her mouth. The villagers started to gossip, one even wide eyeing the situation before walking toward the Namikaze compound. Some of the villagers cursed and others yelled at Naruto as he walked away.

Kiba growled and started to go after him before Yoku grabbed his hand. "Don't... leave the fucking baka be..." Kiba's eyes widened as this was the first time he had heard her cuss...

Minato growled at the villager after learning what Naruto did to his sister. In a yellow flash, he was gone... It took only a few seconds to find Naruto, mostly due to Hirashining to the top of the village and looking for Naruto's chakra. In one last flash he appeared before Naruto.

"What the hell is your problem?" Minato asked angrily.

"What ever do you mean Father?" Naruto answered, looking at him innocently.

"Why the hell you punch your sister for? I want you to go back and apologize right now!" Minato yelled, loud enough, he was sure that people in the village could hear it. Naruto stopped and looked at Minato.

"And if i don't?" there was hint of malice in his words, his anger at his parents and the villagers and shinobi in general having been enhanced by his brief conversation with the Kyuubi.

Minato glared at Naruto before moving, faster than what Naruto could do, pummeling his only son in the gut, hard. Naruto coughed before dropping to one knee...

"That serves you right for what you did to your sister. Don't let me hear of you doing it again..." Minato said walking away...

Naruto slowly got up as he felt comforting warmth spread through his body after Minato left.

**'See, boy. This village hates you and worships your atrocious sisters. Even your own father is willing to harm you, despite the fact that you barely harmed Yoku and she even has accelerated healing and he doesn't know that I can heal you.'**

_"Hn, I don't care. I long since stopped caring what they do or say.'_

**'Then why do you stay here. Think about that boy.'**

Naruto wandered away, intent on continuing his walk as he thought about what the Kyuubi had said.

_'As much as I hate to admit it, the Kyuubi is right. I have been treated better and with more respect by a demon than I have by any member of the village. I show that I'm strong enough to beat my over pampered sisters and I get punished for it. I get attacked by one of them and when I retaliate, I get punished for it. Even when I don't do anything, if my sisters say that I did it, then I get punished for it. I have no friends because of them; my parents all but hate me because of them as does the majority of the village.'_

_One year time skip._

"Naruto, we are All going on a family trip into a private training grounds forest as a family bonding trip be, so you better pack your things up soon." Kushina said to her only male child, who simply sighed and walked to his room...

The two sisters, sat in their room, gathering their ninja materials and extra clothes.

**'Heh, family trip. More like they can't find anyone willing to watch after you and don't trust you enough to leave you alone.'** Kyuubi jibbed.

_'It's not like I have a choice. They may ignore me most of the time, but I still can't disobey them when they do command me without consequences.'_ Naruto replied.

Over the past nearly year, Naruto had grown to, at very least, somewhat trust the Kyuubi. It had become his only friend that his spoilt sisters couldn't take away and he often conversed with it, though the Kyuubi almost always brought up the way everyone treated him and the skewed perception of his personality that people had due to his sisters and their friends.

The family had gathered their belongings and started to head out toward the training grounds. Along the way the two sisters notice their friends and smirk, yelling loudly, "Hey, Kiba, and Shino, come here!"

Naruto let out a sigh as the two came over...

"Hey, what's the LOOOOOSER, doing here with you?" Kiba said loudly, and Naruto was sure his parents could hear but still they chose to do nothing.

'_Ugh. I am this close to just up and leaving.'_ Naruto though to himself as he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable jibes that were going to be sent his way.

"Hah. Tou-san and Kaa-san are dragging him along with us on the trip we're taking to help us train with the Kyuubi's chakra since no one wants him." Yoku sneered.

"Ha! Who would want to spend time with that dobe?" Kiba said, using the name that Naruto's sisters had started calling him, in spite of the fact that he was clearly better than them in almost every subject and they can often only beat him due to use of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto tightened his hand into a fist, getting ready to simply, beat Kiba into a pulp... until he saw the glare in his father's eyes and relaxed his fist._ 'How much more of this shit must I take?'_

Kushina had heard Kiba's comment and walked to him, "Now that's not nice, go on and get out of here, before i decide to tell your mother..."

**'Damn fools, daring to insult their betters. You should put them in their places.' **Kyuubi growled at its container.

_'I can't. You know as well as I do that while I can take on my siblings and their friends with ease, I can't take on the Jonin level ninja that are sure to attack me after.'_

**'Then take my damn advice and leave this village. If they can't stop spoiling little brats and take notice of true talent, then the talent should go where it's appreciated.'**

_'Like where?'_

**'There are places other than the elemental nations in this world, boy. There is an entire continent to the south, other nations to the north, another continent to the east, and your own lands continue beyond the elemental nations to the west.'**

_'Hmph..._' Naruto thought, entertaining the idea of leaving to explore the rest of the world as Kyuubi suggested.

"Yes Naruto?" Minato spoke up, hearing his son's... noise. Naruto snapped back into reality.

"Nothing father..." Naruto replied as they continued their walk toward the training grounds.

**'Think about it child, you have the potential to be so much more. I've been combing over your knowledge and most humans don't have the wealth of knowledge and intelligence that you have at your disposal. Humans are weak, while you could become something more than human. Think about it, my knowledge about what a biju is and your knowledge and understanding of seals and chakra and you could make yourself a biju, or at least something similar.'**

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he was distracted by his parents announcing their arrival at the place they would be training for the next several days.

"This is the place! Good ole training grounds, you know I was trained here myself when I was a lad..." Minato started to go on about his past as Kushina dragged him into the place, the fourth still monologued. The two sisters sighed and glanced at each other, each wondering what horrible deed they were going to do to Naruto while their parents were distracted...

* * *

Sui: It may take us some time, more so than usual, before we come out with chapter three. We are having some writers block on this story and will by trying to figure out what to do next. Aside from that, the review button wants to be clicked.


End file.
